Penguin Secret Agency
''Were you looking for the Elite Penguin Force? The Penguin Secret Agency, more commonly known as the P.S.A., was Club Penguin's spy association that helped keep Club Penguin safe. The P.S.A ran from October 24th 2005 - May 17th 2010, because in Mission 11, Herbert P. Bear destroyed the P.S.A Headquarters with a popcorn time bomb. All PSA agents are now EPF Agents if they have passed the test. The P.S.A.'s headquarters was known as the Spy Headquarters, or the H.Q. The F.I.S.H. is their official spy handbook. You could become a Secret Agent after your penguin had spent over 30 days in the game, by clicking on the (M) symbol at the top right hand corner of the game and answering a quiz. The Director of the P.S.A. has an unknown identity, but you could see a message from him\her in The F.I.S.H.(Factual Informative Spy Handbook). The director's signature is the very last symbol of the tic tac toe code (after z, not the z) It is rumored that the Director of the P.S.A. is also the founder of the agency. Very little is known about him/her. G is his/her right-hand man who provides all the gadgets, and also provides all the missions for the Secret Agents. Following a massive popcorn incident regarding Herbert P. Bear, the PSA was dissolved and merged into the Elite Penguin Force. .]] Members There are four well known members that are re-appearing agents in Secret Missions. *Rookie - The PSA's Public Relations Officer. *Jet Pack Guy - An agent who always carries a jet pack, hence his name. *Gary the Gadget Guy "G" - An agent who invents spy gadgets. *The Director - A mysterious penguin, no one ever saw him/her. According to the Morse code in the second flashlight in the Night Club, he/she could be Aunt Arctic. Return June 10, 2010, when the VR Room was released, The Penguin Secret Agency rose again. The New Headquarters was Holographic (The VR Room is often called the New PSA HQ)and has a Mission Computer. It was more high-tech than the old one, but a few features have been removed. The cabinet to the old Command Room is gone, You cannot teleport using the I.S.E.E.U.. Suspects at large According to The F.I.S.H., there are two main suspects in secret missions. *Herbert P. Bear - A wretchedly evil polar bear. *Klutzy - Herbert's assistant. An adorable, but villainous crab. Trivia * When you buy the Nintendo DS game, Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, you will be able to get into the Command Room. * The agency is not as secret a Gary the gadget guy proposes, infact nearly all penguins know about it. *The original headquarters looked very much like the Boiler Room in Penguin Chat 3. *Members of the PSA now get paid 250 coins through Penguin Mail, via the salary update. After the Popcorn Explosion, there is now no more salary for it if you became an EPF agent. *Many penguins think Aunt Arctic is the Director of the P.S.A.. *Old agents weren't welcomed with the welcome agent mail because they registered before Penguin Mail was introduced. *There are rumors about the PSA associated with Sensei or Ninjas because: **There's a Card-Jitsu card that introduces the Boombox and when someone uses it, the door of the Gadget Room will appear. **Because on the screens of the HQ, some ninjas appeared in November 2008 saying: "We don't even exist!". *The PSA is similar to M15 of the UK and the FBI of the USA. *When emailed about the future of the PSA, this was the reply: *Another email revealing more on the same topic: History Of The PSA When the PSA began it was a small room with only one monitor and a door from the secret stone igloos. As time went by many mysteries came upon the agency, most (almost all) were troubles caused by a evil polar bear, born of the Arctic Circle, named Herbert P. Bear Esq. One of the first "major" missions were Case of the Missing Coins and Avalanche Rescue. The ones before that were more like training exercises. Then came Secret of the Fur, Questions for a Crab, Mysterious Tremors, Spy and Seek and then Waddle Squad. After a long wait to hear the return of one of Herbert's tricks the 11th and final mission came. The most serious and longest of them all The Veggie Villain. It changed the island and the status of the PSA, Herbert's plan to reveal all agents to the public may have been a failure, but Herbert has managed to destroy the PSA HQ, Sports Shop, Gary's Room, EPF Command Room and the Gadget Room. The command room wasn't completly destroyed but the explosion forced the room underground which might be the reason why the current Command Room is underground. This was all replaced by the Everyday Phoning Facility and the EPF Command Room. All files and investegations are transferred to the EPF. This history continues on the Elite Penguin Force Page. See also *Director of the P.S.A. *Secret Missions *Spy Headquarters *Spy Phone *Salary *Elite Penguin Force *EPF Command Room Sources and references Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:PSA Category:Club Penguin Category:Secrets